Ginny takes over
by Tuv949
Summary: Ginny finally got over her facination with Harry. And now she falls in love with the most unlikely Slytherin. What will happen when a new untapped power starts appearing and when their romance has to face some unforseen obstacles.
1. Confronting Malfoy

Chapter 1   
  
~Confronting Malfoy~  
  
Starting her 4th year at Hogwartz Ginny decides that it's time for a change, nothing  
  
drastic, but still things had to change. All her life Ginny had been the quiet, shy girl and  
  
that had gotten her nowhere. Ginny was actually full of ideas, she just never seemed to be   
  
able to speak her mind and that fustrated her. While running all this through her  
  
mind Ginny said good bye to her parents and got onto the Hogwartz express. Inside she met   
  
with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
- Hi Gin, said Harry, I saved you a seat.  
  
- Thanks Harry, but i think i'll just walk around.  
  
To everyone's surprise, including Ginny herself, Ginny had forgotten all about Harry.  
  
She was actually quite annoyed with him. Harry spent the summer with her at the Burrow and   
  
was now quite interested in her. What a fucking bastard! Ginny knew that he only started to   
  
care for her over the summer because he notice, along with everyone else, that she was no   
  
longer a little girl. She knew that he actually cared for her before, but not the same way,  
  
and if it took him 4 years and a lot of change to notice her than it wasn't worth it. Now   
  
it was his turn to wait 4 years.  
  
  
  
Ginny left the compartment and started to walk around, little did she know that   
  
someone was following her...and that person was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
- What happened?, little weasel can't find a place to sit? Here is a thought sit on Harry's   
  
lap, i bet you would love it! Oh, but then again little weasel is too innocent to do that,   
  
isn't she?  
  
Ginny turned around to face Malfoy. And WOW, if she thought she had changed over the summer,  
  
it was nothing compared to what had happened to Malfoy. He was now tall, with the same slick   
  
blonde hair and deep gray eyes, except that now it made him damn sexy!, and if that wasn't   
  
enough, you should take a look at his body! Ginny let her eyes wonder from his face down to   
  
his broad shoulders, and following through his chest until his abdomen where she started to   
  
wonder how he looked without a shirt, but immediately stopped herself. This was Draco Malfoy  
  
and girls like Ginny don't just fall for Draco Malfoy! With her mind back on place she   
  
decided to put her plan to action.  
  
- You know what Malfoy?! Fuck off! I'm sick and tired of your little comments.   
  
- What just happened? did little weasel really use the F word?! Well, i guess it's that time  
  
of the month!  
  
- Well Malfoy, at least i have an excuse for being bitchy, but what is your excuse for being  
  
an asshole?   
  
Placing her hands on her hips Ginny smirked at Malfoy, then turned around and kept walking.   
  
She couldn't believe it!! She had finally spoken her mind, and that felt GOOD!!! Also,  
  
she managed to shut Draco up! Feeling that this was the kind of change she had been waiting  
  
for Ginny entered the compartment to her left, in extreme happyness and relief. Still,   
  
something was on her mind..., maybe she was just imagining things, but she could have sworn  
  
that while she was checking Malfoy out he glanced at her, and it wasn't just any glance...  
  
but then again, she thought she could be wrong. Besides, as she told herself before, girls   
  
like her don't fall for Malfoy, they just don't!, then why did the doubt of it not happening  
  
bother her so much?... 


	2. Not enough words

Chapter 2   
  
~ Not enough words ~  
  
Draco walked into Platform 9 and 3/4 and started to put his luggage into the train, while   
  
everyone else was saying good bye to their parents. Then he walked outside and kissed his   
  
mom good bye, his father wasn't there, he had important things to do. But that wasn't what   
  
was bothering him. What was really bothering is that he knew he had to spend another year  
  
at Hogwartz and another year with all those fucking Harry Potter fans.  
  
Getting into the train Malfoy sat in a compartment with Crabble and Goile, who supponsingly   
  
were his friends, but the truth was that Draco hated them, the only reason he hanged around  
  
with them is because their parents were important connections and therefore his father had   
  
instructed him to be their friend. Honestly, how could anyone like them?? They were dumber   
  
than anyone he had ever met. And right now, he didn't feel like hanging around them.  
  
- Crabble, Goile, i am gonna go for a walk, i'll see you two later.  
  
They montioned to get up but he cut them off...  
  
-I said ME you imbeciles!!!  
  
And with that he left. While walking down the train he saw Ginny Weasly come out of a   
  
compartment. I'm gonna have some fun with her, he thought.  
  
-- What happened?, little weasel can't find a place to sit? Here is a thought sit on Harry's   
  
lap, i bet you would love it! Oh, but then again little weasel is too innocent to do that,   
  
isn't she?  
  
But taking a better look at her he realized she didn't look the least bit innocent. Her   
  
vivid red hair brought out her cinnamon eyes that contrasted with her red lips... and that   
  
wasn't all, her body was something to look at! He didn't know what her parents were feeding   
  
her,but it had to be something good, because it managed to fill her up just in the right   
  
places! His gaze fell on her, following every inchy of her curved body and at this moment   
  
wishing she would sit on HIS lap. While gazing at her, her didn't notice that she was doing   
  
just the same to him.  
  
- You know what Malfoy?! Fuck off! I'm sick and tired of your little comments.   
  
Malfoy was a little shocked at her response but it only made her seem sexier to him, her  
  
cinamon eyes were now burning and her whole body moved with her emotions. And look at that,  
  
she seemed to have grown a mouth with her, not bad, but still she was a weasel and he   
  
couldn't just put his Malfoyness aside for a nice pair of legs.  
  
- What just happened? did little weasel really use the F word?! Well, i guess it's that time  
  
of the month!  
  
- Well Malfoy, at least i have an excuse for being bitchy, but what is your excuse for being  
  
an asshole?  
  
With that she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him...but that was HIS smirk, how  
  
could she have done that?! and what irritaded him the most is that he couldn't think of a   
  
response. She then turned, flipping her vicious red her on his faced, and walked foward   
  
disappearing to a compartment on her left. He just stood there thinking about how he wanted  
  
to strangle her, except that strangling wasn't really what he wanted. He wanted HER, to   
  
touch her, to caress her pale skin and kiss her vivid red lips, thinking about this a chill   
  
ran over his entire body. What is the matter with you now? gone soft?, he asked himself.   
  
Then he started to make his way back to his compartment thinking about how much he hated her   
  
for making herself so irritable yet so irresistable. 


	3. Saved by the bell

Chapter 3  
  
~Saved by the bell~  
  
The rest of the journey was Malfoy free, at least physically, but the thoughts of Malfoy  
  
still dwelled in Ginny's mind. However, Alison and Neville were both good friends and   
  
apparently, both had very interesting summers, so Ginny put Malfoy aside for a few hours to   
  
enjoy her friends company.  
  
Ginny told them that Harry had "approached" her over the summer and they were both surprised  
  
when she said she turned him down.   
  
-Well, good for you Ginny, said Alison, its never good to like someone for that long; you   
  
moved on.  
  
-Yeah, said Neville. He gave a side glance at Alison and said: Yeah at some point we have to  
  
move on...  
  
  
  
Ginny knew about Neville's HUGE crush on Alison, and when she had questioned Alison about   
  
how she felt towards Neville, Alison said that she liked him just as a friend. Ginny never   
  
had the heart to tell Neville, but even he wasn't that slow, he had already noticed that   
  
he didn't have a chance with Alison.  
  
-So, who is the new guy?  
  
-What?!-Ginny was a little surprised with this question  
  
-What do you mean "what?!", you really expect us to believe that this change of heart wasn't  
  
caused by someone?  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say, when she decided to stop liking Harry she really didn't have   
  
anyone in mind... She wondered if she should tell them about Malfoy, but decided not to,   
  
nothing happened anyways, at least not yet...  
  
-Humm, no, no one...But what about you Alison, you met anyone over the summer?  
  
-Yeah, i actually did, this boy in Hufflepuff, he wants to see me once we get to the school.  
  
Ginny was just trying to change the subject, but wished she hadn't when she saw the sad look  
  
on Neville's face.  
  
At that moment the train slowed down and stopped, they had arrived at Hogwarts. Thank God!!!,  
  
Ginny thought, saved by the bell! With that she got up and went to get her stuff in the   
  
other compatment.  
  
Arriving in the Great Hall Ginny went to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Alison,   
  
Neville and Hermione, Ginny and Hermione were quite good friends. Looking around Ginny   
  
noticed that Draco sat facing her from the Slytherin Table. Bastard, what the fuck does he  
  
want? She was pissed off!, She couldn't stop looking at him, maybe thats what he wanted.  
  
Why would he do that though? Ginny decided to ignore him the rest of the evening, even   
  
though it was very hard. If he wanted to annoy her, she couldn't satisfy him by doing   
  
exactly what he wanted, or she had to at least not let him know that he had accomplished his  
  
goal! 


	4. As stubborn as stubborn does!

Chapter 4  
  
~As stuborn as stuborn does!~  
  
Malfoy made his way back to his compartment, getting inside he notice dumb and dumber were  
  
gone, "good" he thought. That gave him time to think about what had happened. He didn't   
  
notice that there was someone in there though...  
  
-Hello Malfoy...  
  
Malfoy looked up, it was Pansy Parkinson. Fuck! What the hell was she doing here?! Malfoy   
  
hated her so much... all those rumors around school were just, well, rumors! He never had   
  
anything with her, that would just be disgusting...however, it did help him keep his image  
  
so he just let the silly girl play with her imagination.  
  
  
  
-I've arranged for us to be alone.  
  
-What?!  
  
She locked the compartment door and sat next to him nibbling his neck.  
  
At that moment he got up and threw her on the floor what the fuck was she thinking??  
  
-Pansy, what the fuck?!  
  
-You know you want me Malfoy! Besides everyone in school thinks we have do not it, so why   
  
not?  
  
-Haha, i...want...you...?, i'll tell you why not, a little something i like to call hygiene.  
  
Malfoy couldn't stop laughing, but its not like he wanted anyways...  
  
-I'll do it whatever way you want, she said taking his belt off.  
  
-Really? Here is what i want, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!  
  
-You Pig! I'll never look at you again!  
  
-Oh please, don't flatter me! Is that a promise?, i sure hope so!  
  
She left somewhere in between his laughter. Suddently he stopped laughing, how dumb was he?  
  
You don't get offered a blow job everyday, but still, he thought, it was Pansy Parkinson, he   
  
would have probably gotten a disease anyways...  
  
At Hogwarts Malfoy sat down and guess who had to sit facing him? Ginny!! She wanted to provoke  
  
him, he knew it, he just knew it! Well, two can play this game, if she wanted to provoke him  
  
then he would provoke her. He kept staring at her the whole time just to annoy her, at least  
  
that was what he told his fellow Slytherins, and can you believe she just sat there,   
  
ignoring him? He was DRACO MALFOY! People just don't ignore him, at least not a weasly! But  
  
he wouldn't give in, he would not give in to her, or at least not let her know he did! 


	5. Hermione's Plan

Chapter 5  
  
~ Hermione's plan ~  
  
When dinner was over Dumbledore made his speech and soon Ginny found herself and her fellow  
  
Gryffindors making their way to the common room.   
  
Later on Ginny was chatting with Hermione.  
  
-so..., Gin... has Ron ever mentioned me?  
  
-Of course, he always mentions you and Harry!  
  
-No, you see, I mean, did he ever tell you if he cared for me?  
  
-What?! Of course not, I'm his sister; he doesn't trust me with stuff like that.  
  
-I suppose...  
  
-Look Hermione, I know you like him, I've know for ages but you know Ron, he won't really   
  
gather courage out of nowhere, besides he is really stubborn...  
  
But Hermione cut her off  
  
-I know Gin, that is why I'm gonna -Hermione took a deep breath and said- that's why I'm   
  
gonna make a move on him.  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open, was she really hearing this from Hermione?  
  
-I know Gin but I'm sick and tired of waiting for him to do something, and he seemed really   
  
upset about me and Krum last year so I-thought-maybe..  
  
-So, what exactly are you planning on doing?  
  
-Well, hang around the common room on friday night and you will find out.  
  
-Wait, what is that suppose to mean?, but before Ginny could finish the question Hermione   
  
had gone to bed.  
  
Well, thought Ginny, I hope she knows what she is doing...Ginny got up and was making her   
  
way up to the dormitory when she heard someone call out her name and to her surprise it was   
  
Ron.  
  
-Hey Gin,  
  
-Hi  
  
When he reached her in the bottom of the stairs he seemed to have forgotten what he wanted   
  
to tell her and started to stare at his feet.  
  
-Okay then, I'm going-but he cut her off.  
  
-No wait, you and Hermione seem to be good friends now, so I was wondering if  
  
-Ron if you want to ask something just go ahead and do it, don't babble.  
  
-Ok, dohermevertalkboutme?  
  
-What?!  
  
-He wants to know if Hermione likes him, said Harry, I told him to ask her but he seemed   
  
unable to do so.  
  
-Shut up Harry!!!!  
  
-It is true though!  
  
-You really like her don't you Ron?  
  
-Ginny do i really need to answer that?  
  
-No, i already know the answer to it.  
  
-Sooo, does she like me?  
  
-Ron I'm not your spy if you wanna know something about Hermione go and ask her yourself.  
  
And with that she left. She had a feeling that Hermione's plan would work like a charm!  
  
The week went by with Malfoy making smart comments at every opportunity he got and Ginny's   
  
friends were quite surprised to see that she would throw a good come back at him. Maybe it   
  
was because Ginny wanted to know what would happen on friday night or because there was a   
  
certain blond haired boy on her mind Ginny longed for the weekend to come at last; however   
  
there were times when Ginny found peace of mind, she loved going to muggle studies. Since   
  
she was little her father would tell her at night about the wonders of muggle  
  
accomplishments and it was needless to say that after years his love for muggles was passed   
  
on to Ginny.  
  
And friday night arrived at last. After dinner Ginny made her way back to the common room   
  
but was surprised to find Hermione waiting for her outside the portrait hole.  
  
-Gin, remember the plan I told you about?  
  
-Yes, said Ginny suspiciously.  
  
-I'm gonna need some help...would you help me?  
  
-Of course I would love to.  
  
Then Hermione started to tell Ginny about her plan and soon after rehearsing the two of them   
  
turned to the portrait of the fat lady and together they said: "Chocolate Frog". They went   
  
in.  
  
End of chapter 5 ~  
  
I know this chapter kinda sucked, but i'm working on it. It is more of a transitional thing.  
  
Let me now what you think,   
  
Review, Review, Review! 


	6. Ron's Unexpected Reaction

Chapter 6  
  
~Ron's unexpected reaction~  
  
Inside they found comfortable chairs by the fire and waited until the common room was empty   
  
execpt for Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry.  
  
When Ginny noticed that Ron was approaching she said this a little louder than necessary:  
  
-So, he kissed you, how was it?  
  
-WHAT?! WHO KISSED YOU?  
  
-And how is that relevant to you Ron?- asked Hermione turning around.  
  
-I...I...I just want to know!  
  
-Victor of course, whom else?  
  
-That BASTARD!!!!  
  
-How does kissing me make him a bastard? You've provbably kissed other girls too, are you a   
  
bastard???  
  
-No of course not! But that creep shouldn't have touched you!  
  
-And why is that? I think that should be my decision, not yours!  
  
They were now standing up facing each other about an inch apart. This was obviously not what   
  
Hermione had planned, but it seemed to be working so Ginny let them carry on with their yells.  
  
-Hermione, you always miss the point!!!!Just like last year during the Yule Ball!!!  
  
-OH! Am i REALLY the one that missed the point?? At least it didn't take ME THREE years to   
  
notice that YOU were a GUY!!!   
  
At this point Hermione's face got so red Ginny thought she was gonna blow up, and for some reason   
  
she also looked hurt, this REALLY wasn't what Hermione had planned.  
  
-How can you still hang on to that???!!...Wait a minute...when...did you...ever notice...  
  
me...?  
  
At the end of that sentence, Ron's face had a new glow to it as though he had just realized   
  
something for the first time. But Hermione's reaction was different, she looked at her feet   
  
waiting for his response. What came next surprised Ginny, but it seemed to be above and   
  
beyond Harry's expectation becaused he looked shocked.  
  
Ron looked down at Hermione and without any warning pulled her face to his and kissed her!  
  
At that moment Ginny realized it was time to leave them alone and she went to bed.  
  
End of chapter 6 ~  
  
I know i'm a little bit off topic, G/D, but don't worry, i'll get back to it.  
  
I just gotta have H/R together, they are perfect for each other!  
  
Let me know if you liked it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	7. Big bad wolf

Chapter 7  
  
~Big bad wolf~  
  
On saturday morning Ginny went down to breakfeast with Alison and found out that there would  
  
be a Hogsmead visit the following weekend.   
  
Hermione looked pleased about something today, as did Ron, and Hermione seemed to have done  
  
something to her hair that made it look less bushy. They ate and when they got up to leave(  
  
Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice) Ron kissed Hermione goodbye creating quite a comotion   
  
among the Gryffindors.  
  
After waiting for Alison, who seemed to be speaking to someone, the three girls headed   
  
outside where they sat at the shaddow of an old tree.  
  
-So, what happened yesterday after i left?  
  
-I don't know, at which part did you leave?  
  
-Right after he kissed you.  
  
-Well...  
  
-OH come on Herm, we've been watching you for four years, you owe us an explanation!  
  
-Okay Alison, Ginny. Well he kissed me and told me he cared for me and that he HAD noticed   
  
me before that, but couldn't gather up the courage to tell me so. Then he asked me if i   
  
would be his girlfriend and then we talked and we...made out and then we went to sleep.  
  
-What is up with guys now a days? It is like they have no balls! We basicly have to shove it   
  
in their faces that we like them for them to do something! The same thing happened with me  
  
and Neville!!!!  
  
Ginny turned around so abruptly that her neck cracked.  
  
-What happened??? You and Neville??? WHEN????  
  
-Oh, just now, he asked me to go with him to Hogsmead next weekend. It seems that he realized   
  
that it wasn't worth to wait when the feeling could be mutual. It seems like you and Ron   
  
inspired him.  
  
-But what about that Hufflepuff boy?  
  
-Oh, THAT...well, he is a made up character so that i could see Neville's reaction and to  
  
try and motivate him, and i guess you can say it worked.  
  
Ginny was surprised. But Alison was right about something, guys now a days don't act without   
  
motivation. Suddendly she remembered she had to send a letter home and hurried up to the   
  
owlery.   
  
After dinner Ginny went upstairs and waited until everyone had gone to bed before she   
  
crawled out of the portrait hole. Every now and then Ginny would go to the astronomy tower  
  
to look at stars or to just enjoy the night breeze, she had been doing that since her first  
  
year and since she knew of many different passage ways she was never caught!  
  
It was cold and dark out and because of such conditions Ginny barely noticed that there was  
  
someone there. It was a boy sitting looking at stars. He hadn't noticed her walking in and   
  
even though he kept looking at stars his thoughts were not on them, she could see he was  
  
deep in thought, somewhere far far away. Wait a second, that boy was Malfoy!  
  
She hadn't noticed that it was him because she had never seen him this way, calm, relaxed,   
  
with his guard down.  
  
She walked in pretending not to notice his presence and sat looking at the sky.  
  
-Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in! Surely this can't be Ginny, she wouldn't   
  
break the rules and come here, would she?   
  
Ginny ignored him, so much for keeping his guard down.  
  
-Did you not hear me Weasley?  
  
-Oh, i heard you loud and clear.  
  
-Well...  
  
-Well what?  
  
-No come backs? What happened to the smart mouth that ran around all week? Cat got your   
  
tonge?  
  
Laughing Ginny got up now facing him eye to eye. Then, she turned but before she could keep  
  
on walking, he grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him again.  
  
-Little weasel, you should know better than to turn your back on a Malfoy.  
  
-Oh really? Is that suppose to intimidate me? I turned my back on Voldemort, why should i be  
  
afraid to turn my back on you?  
  
-Well, at that time you had Potter to save you, now you have no one.  
  
She started to laugh, and as she listed him facts she took steps foward making him recruit   
  
backwards.  
  
-First of all why did you think he had to come?, when i no longer took orders from Voldemort  
  
i threatened him into ripping the diary apart, second that was on my first year, i've   
  
changed since then and third of all, you will find out that i'm not a little girl now, i can  
  
look after myself, besides Malfoy, you are not the big bad wolf you think you are!  
  
She had cornered him in the wall and they were so close together she could feel his breath   
  
on her neck.  
  
-And who is the big bad wolf? -he whispered in her ear- Little Weasel, i'm bad!  
  
Then he moved in closer and kissed her, but she stepped backwards. What was she thinking  
  
cornering him into the wall? But then she looked into his eyes and he smirked as if he  
  
had predicted this. This WAS what she wanted. That is why she cornered him into the wall.   
  
Taking a step forward she pressed her body against him and kissed in a way she had never   
  
kissed a guy before.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What a horrible week! Weasley girl kept throwing come backs at him and some were actually   
  
good. He had to admit she did have spunk but it didn't change the fact that she was a Weasly  
  
and a Gryffindor with that! That wasn't the problem though, the problem was that people   
  
in Slytherin were begining to talk. Sure, his fight with Zabini had made the rumors stop,   
  
but he couldn't fight with everyone in Slytherin and soon people would talk again. But then   
  
again she was pretty hot, maybe it was worth it, she surely wasn't as dumb as he had   
  
previously expected and who knows, there might be more to her than he thought. After all,   
  
Voldemort HAD chosen her to be the owner of the diary for SOME reason. Why was he thinking   
  
about THAT AGAIN?? He was Draco Malfoy!!!, he did NOT fucking care!! Especially with a   
  
Weasley!!!!  
  
Saturday was as bad as the week had been. Parkinson kept following him EVERYWHERE, couldn't she   
  
just take a rejection like a normal person?? Instead she followed him all week and kept   
  
apologizing and then offering herself again.  
  
Today had been a pretty bad day anyways, he thought he might even take up the offer, but   
  
then decided to go to the astronomy tower. It was one of the only places in the castle he   
  
truly liked, even the Slytherin common room wasn't as good. There people were always judging  
  
you and even when you slept you had to keep an eye open.  
  
He arrived at the tower and sat down looking at the stars, but his thoughts were quickly   
  
driven away from them. He was thinking about her again, it happened more often than he   
  
would like to admit...and then he started to wonder...why HAD his father and voldemort chosen her to keep  
  
the diary?? Maybe because they hated the Weasleys but what if there was more to it than family  
  
hatred? Fuck it all!!!, and fuck this voice in my head that keeps bringing her fucking up! He  
  
thought he had gotten rid of that voice a long time ago. Oh fuck it! I'll just do it again, he   
  
thought to himself. That voice makes you soft, gives way to your feelings and feelings bring you   
  
down!!! The best way to remain powerful and in control is to not have feelings. He learned that  
  
with his father and he would not forget, nor would him allow himself to have feelings. Not  
  
for her, not for anyone!  
  
Just as his mind was filling with ideas she walked in! Just like that, and either didn't see  
  
him or CHOSE to ignore him, and that would be unforgivable!  
  
-Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in! Surely this can't be Ginny, she wouldn't   
  
break the rules and come here, would she?  
  
Right after saying that he realized that he had actually said it! He was only thinking about  
  
it, but the words came out of his mouth without any warning.   
  
Crap, i left my guard down and used her real name! Apparently she didn't notice, GOOD!  
  
-Did you not hear me Weasley?  
  
-Oh, i heard you loud and clear.  
  
-Well...(So she HAD seen him but chose to ignore him)  
  
-Well what?  
  
-No come backs? What happened to the smart mouth that ran around all week? Cat got your   
  
tonge?  
  
Laughing she got up now facing him. What the hell was she doing, silence  
  
treatment? Somehow that annoyed him more than her usual come backs,what the hell was she thinking?! hold on, had she planned  
  
this? Oh, she would not have him like that!  
  
-Little weazel, you should know better then to turn your back on a Malfoy.  
  
He grabbed her arm tightly, forcing her to face him, and he enjoyed that, even though not the way  
  
he had expected it.  
  
-Oh really? Is that suppose to intimidate me? I turned my back on Voldemort, why should i be  
  
afraid to turn my back on you?  
  
She had spoken his name, he had to give her credit, even grown wizards couldn't do it!  
  
-Well, at that time you had Potter to save you, now you have no one.  
  
She started to laugh, and as she listed him facts she took steps foward making him recruit   
  
backwards. What the fuck??  
  
-First of all why did you think he had to come?, when i no longer took orders from Voldemort  
  
i threatened him into ripping the diary apart, second that was on my first year, i've   
  
changed since then and third of all, you will find out that i'm not a little girl now, i can  
  
look after myself, besides Malfoy, you are not the big bad wolf you think you are!  
  
She had cornered him in the wall and they were so close together he could feel her body moving  
  
as she took sharp breaths.  
  
-And who is the big bad wolf? -he whispered in her ear- Little Weasel, i'm bad!  
  
He than kissed her.   
  
What the hell was she thinking cornering him into a wall???? And what the hell was HE thinking   
  
kissing her?   
  
But before he could aprehend himself she moved away. How could he have been   
  
so mistaken about her? Of course she wouldn't want him on her like that, maybe she had less   
  
spunk than he credited her with. With this in mind he smirked, she saw it, of course he would   
  
have scared the little weasel, besides at some point that had been his plan.   
  
Taking a step forward she pressed her body against his and kissed him. He was shocked!! She   
  
didn't notice tough, her eyes were close as she kissed him. Fuck!!, for a moment he thought  
  
he was mistaken about her and she just proved him he was indeed not mistaken. He was gonna   
  
pull away from her, he was a Malfoy!!! Malfoys are not manipulated they are the ones doing  
  
the manipulation!!! But he couldn't, he was losing himself inside her kiss. And a damn good   
  
kiss at that, where had she learned to do that with her tonge? It didn't matter anyways, not  
  
anymore!   
  
End of chapter 7 ~  
  
Dum dum dum, what will happen next? How will draco react to her kiss?!!  
  
I'll post as soon as i can, but for now  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks for all my reviewers so far!!! Complements as well as criticism let me know how  
  
you think the story is going, so thank you, and i'll try to answer your emails as soon as   
  
possible. :-) 


	8. If looks could kill

Chapter 8  
  
~ If looks could kill ~  
  
Fuck no!!!! I can't loose control, i'm a Malfoy!!! But his thoughts were interrupted when he   
  
felt her hands run through his defined chest, shivers were sent throughout his body, which went rigid  
  
instantly . Her touch was so gentle, yet it held so much desire within it. PUSH HER AWAY!!!,   
  
he kept on telling himself but his body wouldn't obey, it didn't WANT to obey, instead he noticed   
  
his hands had made their way to her waist and had rested there embracing her figure. The kiss  
  
became even more passionate and she had now wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close  
  
to her. NOOOOOO!!!! For a moment he thought he had actually said so out loud, but all he managed  
  
to do was to push her away very abruptly.  
  
He stood looking at her. She was shaking with anger. Her cinnamon eyes were no longer passionate,   
  
they were fierce and vivid. It made him want her, but he took hold of himself. Taking sharp  
  
breaths her figure fluctuated in the moon light. She finally managed to speak.  
  
-FUCK YOU MALFOY!!!!!  
  
Her eyes and hair reached the same color at the end of that sentence. Lost in the beauty she  
  
had become he didn't notice her moving until her knee met his groin. Pain, lots of it, but Malfoy  
  
had grown used to pain, it didn't bother him any longer. Falling to his knees he saw the end of  
  
he robes moving away, which meant she was leaving.  
  
"She is right! Fuck you Malfoy!!!! Haven't you had enough??!!! Feelings lead to failure and   
  
failure only!!!" What the fuck is the matter with me???!!!! Never in my life have i been so weak and  
  
vulnerable. Good thing she kicked me in the groin, if not, i should have done so myself; apparantely  
  
it is the only way of getting rid of this fucking trance!  
  
It is allright because it won't happen again i WON'T let it happen again. From now on i WILL   
  
control myself and such urges until they no longer exist. She is a fucking Weasley, it is not  
  
worth it anyways.  
  
Carefully getting up Malfoy made his way back to slytherin. But no matter how much he denied  
  
he kept thinking about her that night. How she left him powerless, how one touch from her had   
  
made him shiver, how one look had made him want her, how she looked so powerfull and superior  
  
in her rage. He had never desired something so much, he had never lost control like that, his   
  
body had never disobeyed him before. It all added up to the misteries of Virginia Weasley, it   
  
all made him hate and want her even more. But it was okay because he had controlled urges before, and   
  
once again he would crush that voice that kept bringing her into his mind. He would turn his  
  
desire into despise. He HAD to admit one thing though, he was right about her, Virginia had   
  
spunk and lots of it, and in her rage she looked powerful and capabable of anything. It was  
  
beautiful yet intimidating.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow, he is a good kisser better than i had imagined! Ginny let her thoughts wonder as her  
  
tongue slipped into his mouth. She couldn't resist, she allowed her hands to run through his   
  
chest. She was surprised to find that he had quite a structure, i mean sure he looked incredablily   
  
sexy, but that was WOW. He shivered at her touched, which only made him more appaling to her.  
  
His hands moved from her arms down to her waist, sliding gently, caressing her figure. Ginny  
  
was surprised, she never thought someone as rough as Malfoy could ever be so gentle. Now it   
  
was her turn again, her hands grabbed his neck sliding through his blond hair, and she held  
  
him close. All of the sudden he pushed her away so abruptly that she barely managed to stand up.  
  
Well, so much for Malfoy being gentle. What the fuck is he doing just stading there like that?  
  
Son of a bitch! That bastard almost knocked me to the ground! What does he want??? One moment  
  
he is kissing me like there is no tomorrow, the other he is pushing me away like i'm infected   
  
with something. I WILL NOT LET HIM TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I'm not his little toy and i'm gonna   
  
show that to him now!  
  
She moved in and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. "THAT should teach him a lesson."  
  
she thought. And with that she left.  
  
As soon as she reached the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower she started to think about what  
  
had just happened. She was boiling with anger.  
  
-Arrrghhhhh!!!!! That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?  
  
-Young lady watch your mouth!- said the portrait lady.  
  
-Chocolate frog!  
  
-Fine! But you don't have to yell!!!  
  
-I've put up with enough today and now i get yelled at by a portrait! Perfect!  
  
She hadn't noticed though that she wasn't alone.  
  
-Everything alright Ginny?- asked Harry.  
  
-Yeah, sure.  
  
-Wanna talk about it?  
  
-Not really, what you doing here anyways?  
  
-I was just... reading.  
  
Ginny wondered why he lied, cause she could tell he had, but that wasn't the problem at hand.  
  
She would not let Draco think he got away with that, she had to come up with a plan!   
  
Laying down on the sofa she tried to think, but all she could think about was that kiss and  
  
how much they had desired each other then. She was driving herself crazy!! There had to be something  
  
she coud do...  
  
-That is it!- she said outloud jumping up and making Harry jump along.  
  
-What is "it" Gin?  
  
She didn't answer him though, her mind was too busy. The answer to her problems was there all  
  
along. He wanted HER! Of course he wouldn't admit it but she knew he did and what better way to   
  
drive him crazy then to let his worst enemy have her instead? She turned to Harry quickly.  
  
- Harry?- she wondered how to say it.  
  
-Yes, said Harry turning around.  
  
-I need your help with something...  
  
-Sure Gin, with what?  
  
-There is this guy...  
  
-Oh, ok...  
  
-Well, i kinda wanna make him jealous, cause he really hurt me.  
  
-And you want ME to help you?  
  
-Yes, if that is ok i mean.  
  
-Uhm sure. But i don't think that i'm gonna make such a difference.  
  
-Oh trust me you will. More than you think. And Harry,... thanks!  
  
-Wait Ginny! May i ask who is it? Do i know him?  
  
-Oh, i would rather keep that to myself. No, you don't know him, not really.  
  
-Ok  
  
-Goodnight Harry and thanks again.  
  
-No problem, goodnight.  
  
Harry watched her go. He kept on wondering who it could be, and after some time he went to   
  
bed thinking that it didn't matter, at least it wasn't someone like Malfoy, so it didn't  
  
matter.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
And yes i do realise that my chapters were somewhat short and that sometimes i should include   
  
more details. But this is my first fic and i'm gonna work my way through it.  
  
Also i do realise i have a few typos, sorry about that, but don't worry i'm working on it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews though, i really appreciate it! 


	9. Going down in flames

Chapter 9  
  
~ Going down in flames ~  
  
Malfoy didn't see her the following day. As a matter of fact he didn't see her all week long  
  
except for meal times. She seemed to be in really good terms with Potty and barely noticed   
  
him at all. "But that is good, out of sight out of mind." he thought to himself. But that   
  
was a lie, he thought about her all the time. However he would soon get rid of such thoughts  
  
and life would be back to normal.  
  
Finally it was time for the Hogsmead Visit that would get his mind off of things.  
  
After being signed off he walked along the path with dumb and dumber.  
  
-Malfoy, what is up your ass?  
  
-Nothing is up my ass! However, if you don't SHUT UP, something will be up YOUR ass!  
  
-God Malfoy, we just asking, that's all!  
  
-Yeah, no need to get all worked up!  
  
-I am not...  
  
What?! He couldn't believe it!!! It was Weasley and... Potter?! Fuck no!!! This could not be  
  
happening!!!  
  
-Crabble, Goyle, get lost!!  
  
And so they did. He had to give them credit for one thing, they were well trained.  
  
Maybe he was over reacting, they could be just walking together, besides, he DIDN'T care!!!  
  
He WOULD NOT, COULD NOT care. Just as he was thinking that Virginia grabbed Harry's hand and   
  
the bastard moved in closer to her, WAY too close. This was the last straw!  
  
-Potty and Weasel, what a beautiful match!! So Potter, Weasley girl finally seemed to get your  
  
attention, do i even want to know what she had to do for that?  
  
He knew she hadn't done anything but he was always used to insulting Potter and whomever   
  
happened to come along.  
  
-Ignore him.- she whispered in his ear, shooting a cold glance toward Malfoy.  
  
-But Ginny, he just insulted you, and...  
  
Ginny had placed her finger on his lips.  
  
-Don't worry, he just has something up his ass. He will get over it. Besides, i don't wanna  
  
waste my time arguing with... him(she said that with despise in her voice).  
  
What the fuck is she doing touching him like that?! It is one thing for her to be with me, but  
  
Potter??!!! She can do better than him!!! She can have me instead!!!! He didn't know what  
  
made him angrier, her being with Potter or him admitting that he wanted her. Such conditions  
  
made words come out of his mouth with him not even realising what he was saying.   
  
-That is funny Virginia, you didn't seem that annoyed with me last saturday at the Astronomy   
  
Tower.  
  
That would get Potty's attention.  
  
-Fuck off Malfoy. Leave her alone!-(Bingo!)  
  
-Oh, i will. But tell me Potter...do you know that your little girlfriend goes wondering around   
  
the castle at night?  
  
-What?!  
  
-It is indeed ironic that you would want Weasley there once she was done with me.  
  
Harry looked confused and angry, but soon he was no longer confused and only anger remained   
  
within him.  
  
-HIM???!!!! THIS WAS ALL ABOUT HIM???!!! OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME WHO IT WAS   
  
BECAUSE IT IS FUCKING MALFOY!!!  
  
What??!!! This was all a fucking plan!!!! That bitch!!  
  
-Ginny, how...could you? HIM of all people Gin.  
  
At least i get a little satisfaction by having hurt Potter like that!, malfoy thought to himself.  
  
-Don't worry Potter, all we did was kiss. Although she does have very quick hands.-he smirked.  
  
-You... me.... classroom 12... eight o'clock and Malfoy, don't... be... late!  
  
It seemed like Potter was restraining himself greatly to only speak those words.  
  
Well, at least i'll have a little fun with Potty tonight!- Draco thought to himself.   
  
Fuck!, i let her get to me!!! But how could she have chosen HIM over ME???? "Not like you   
  
really gave her a chance smart ass" said that annoying voice inside his head. But that question  
  
haunted him all day long and on his way back to the castle he decided he would just ask her   
  
and be done with it.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny ignored Draco as well as she could all week. Soon he would taste a little bit of her   
  
venom for a change. That morning she decided to start her plan early at breakfast. Entering  
  
the Great Hall she made her way to sit next to Harry. It was now officially ON!  
  
-Hey Harry.  
  
-Hi Gin.  
  
-I was thinking, would you come to Hogsmead with me today?  
  
-Sure. Will He be there?  
  
-Yes.   
  
-You know, it would be a lot easier if you told me who it was.  
  
-Sorry Harry. It is alright, just let me do the talking and work with me ok?  
  
-Sure.  
  
-What is going on with you two?- asked Hermione.  
  
-Don't worry Herm, Harry is just helping me with something right Harry?  
  
-Yeah, that is all.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks, but seem to think it unimportant since they went  
  
back too their toasts with no more questions.  
  
After breakfeast Ginny and Harry walked to Hogsmead. It was always easy to talk to Harry;   
  
therefore, Gin had no problems with awkward silences. Once there she started looking for   
  
Malfoy and she found him quite faster than she had expected.  
  
He saw them she was sure, especially after he sent his little friends away. It was time to   
  
act. She looked at Harry and quickly grabbed his hand. He looked surprised but got the message  
  
and moved in closer to her. They passed by him and she completely ignored him. Apparently  
  
that seemed to get his attention.  
  
-Potty and Weasel, what a beautiful match!! So Potter, Weasley girl finally seemed to get your  
  
attention, do i even want to know what she had to do for that?  
  
Harry turned to Draco, but Ginny held him back.  
  
-Ignore him.- she whispered in his ear, shooting a cold glance toward Malfoy.  
  
-But Ginny, he just insulted you, and...  
  
Ginny had placed her finger on his lips.  
  
-Don't worry, he just has something up his ass. He will get over it. Besides, i don't wanna  
  
waste my time arguing with... him(she said that with despise in her voice).  
  
Harry looked from Ginny to Malfoy extremely confused.  
  
-That is funny Virginia, you didn't seem that annoyed with me last saturday at the Astronomy   
  
Tower.  
  
-Fuck off Malfoy. Leave her alone!  
  
-Oh, i will. But tell me Potter...do you know that your little girlfriend goes wondering around   
  
the castle at night?  
  
-What?!  
  
-It is indeed ironic that you would want Weasley there once she was done with me.  
  
Harry looked confused and angry, but soon he was no longer confused and only anger remained   
  
within him. Uh oh, her "plan" was going down in flames.  
  
-HIM???!!!! THIS WAS ALL ABOUT HIM???!!! OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME WHO IT WAS   
  
BECAUSE IT IS FUCKING MALFOY!!!  
  
Ginny was embracing herself for more when...  
  
-Ginny, how...could you? HIM of all people Gin.  
  
The look is his eyes and his voice told Ginny how much he was hurt.   
  
Ginny hadn't thought about this, of course he would have found out who it was, and of course  
  
it would have hurt him. How could she do this to Harry.  
  
-Don't worry Potter, all we did was kiss. Although she does have very quick hands.-he smirked.  
  
-You... me.... classroom 12... eight o'clock and Malfoy, don't... be... late!  
  
Malfoy turned around with satisfaction on his face and Ginny looked at Harry dreading his   
  
next words.  
  
-Harry, i'm sorry, i... really am. I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
-HOW COULD YOU NOT HURT ME??!!! GINNY I CARE FOR YOU, I ALWAYS DID, AND YOU GO WITH   
  
MALFOY???? - tears were streaming down his face- DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS REALLY DOING THAT DAY  
  
WHEN YOU WALKED BACK??? I WASN'T READING, I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!!! I SAW YOU LEAVE, I ALWAYS  
  
DO!! I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALRIGHT AND HOPING THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE I WOULD GET A   
  
GLIMPSE OF YOUR FACE BEFORE I WENT TO BED!  
  
-GOD, YOU MUST THINK I'M REALLY STUPID JUST SITTING THERE WAITING TO HEAR A WORD FROM YOU  
  
WHILE YOU ORGANISED YOUR LITTLE PLAN IN YOUR MIND!  
  
-Harry, i don't think you are stupid and i am...  
  
-Don't you say you are sorry, cause if you truly were you wouldn't have done this.  
  
Then he was off. God i feel terrible! How could i miss something as big as this???!!! And it  
  
didn't even work, it only gave him a chance to humiliate me and Harry! How can he always do this???  
  
Malfoy always turns it on you, maybe i was wrong, maybe he is not capable of having feelings. But that  
  
kiss, it told her so much, and yet she knew nothing about him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
This chapter was a little longer so i hope you guys enjoyed it. Keep on reviewing! 


	10. The sparkle of your eyes

Chapter 10  
  
~ The sparkle of your eyes ~   
  
Making her way back to the castle Ginny could only think about what had just happened. She   
  
understood why Harry was angry and didn't blame him, but he knew he was being used all along,   
  
so it wasn't ALL her fault. She would try to talk to him, but she doubted it would help.  
  
When she arrived at the common room Harry was sitting with Ron."Oh shit" she thought."Now  
  
i'm gonna gave to put up with Ron's histeria also!". As if he had heard her thoughts Ron got  
  
up and made his way across the common room.  
  
-Gin, can i talk to you for a sec?  
  
-Er... sure.  
  
-Do you know what is bothering Harry?  
  
-Er... kinda, he didn't tell you?  
  
Now, that was a shock!  
  
-No, why, should i know?  
  
-Not really. Look Ron it is mine and Harry's bussiness ok? So, just stay out of it.  
  
-Wait... you guys are not...?  
  
-God no! Look i just have to talk to him, could you leave us alone for a few seconds?  
  
-Sure, i'll be at the library.  
  
Ginny was glad it was a sunny day, such conditions made it possible for her and Harry to   
  
be alone. All the others were out, enjoying the day.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Fuck off Ginny!  
  
Ouch! A little harsh!  
  
-I just wanna make sure you will be ok.  
  
-I will, as soon as i take the life out of Malfoy!  
  
-You...wouldn't...  
  
-Yes, i would.  
  
-Harry please don't go.  
  
-I have to, you already broke my heart, i won't let Malfoy break my pride!  
  
-Harry, he will kill you!  
  
-Oh so you don't think i'm strong enough to fight against him??!! Well you are wrong, and i'll  
  
prove it to you!  
  
He left. It was no good to go after him, it would only get him angrier. And that was not what  
  
she had meant at all. Harry is strong of course, but he has a good heart, he could not and   
  
would not injure someone for pleasure. But Malfoy, he wouldn't kill of course, but he would   
  
enjoy hurting Harry! There was only one option left, she would talk to Malfoy.  
  
She went out into the grounds looking for him but while it had been easy to find him at Hogsmead, now  
  
it seemed impossible. She didn't even know if he was back yet almost no one was. Just then she felt a  
  
hand on her sholder and she knew it was him, somehow she just knew.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Weasley, how could you...  
  
But she cut him off.  
  
-Draco don't go tonight, please, Harry is out of his mind, he might actually hurt you. God, he might   
  
even hurt himself, please don't go.  
  
-What? I can't not go little weasel.  
  
-God Malfoy screw your pride. This is not just another one of your stupid duels! Listen to me! Harry  
  
is out of his mind and i know you won't restrain yourself from hurting him! I don't want anyone to get  
  
hurt. Tell me you won't go.  
  
-Sorry Weasly i can't do that.  
  
-I should have known it was no difference. Silly of me to actually think you might care for me enough   
  
to at least listen to me.  
  
She left.  
  
She couldn't believe she had told him that, but it didn't matter anyways. Draco wasn't capable of   
  
feelings, it was silly of her to think he could have ever cared for her and she knew that. She was  
  
somewhat surprised though to see how much she cared for him. She knew she had a crush on him, and as   
  
much as she was trying to make herself believe she talked to Malfoy because she was worried about Harry  
  
she knew it wasn't true. She was worried about him, Harry might actually be angry enough to hurt him  
  
and Ginny couldn't bear the thought of that happening. Also, him not listening to her had hurt her in   
  
a way that none of his looks or come backs ever had.  
  
-Congratulations Ginny!-she told herself-You finally stop drooling over the boy who lived to never   
  
notice you and then falls head over heels for a guy who despises everything from your name to the tips  
  
of your red hair. Not the brightest crayon in the box are you?  
  
She was in rage with herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The thoughts of her actually choosing Potter over him infuriated Malfoy. He just had to know how, why,  
  
and if indeed she had chosen Potter. There was no use on fighting it anymore, he had a thing for the  
  
girl and he had it bad. He couldn't fight it any longer, his constant duel with himself was driving   
  
him crazy. He desired her from head to toe. He didn't know how or if he could ever let her know that.  
  
But first things first. Now he had to find her. He had looked for her in the great hall and around school  
  
and yet he hadn't seen trace of her anywhere. At least it gave him time to think about what he would say to  
  
her. Not that it helped, by the time he saw her in the grounds he still had no idea of what to say.  
  
She hadn't seen him, so he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
-Draco...  
  
How did she know? She hadn't seen him, so how could she possibly know it was him?? Another one of her  
  
mysteries. But now that didn't matter, he had to talk to her and get it out of the way.  
  
-Weasly, how could you...  
  
But she cut him off.  
  
-Draco don't go tonight, please, Harry is out of his mind, he might actually hurt you. God, he might   
  
even hurt himself, please don't go.  
  
Wow, that was a shock! Was she actually concerned about him?? How could that be?, two seconds ago she   
  
was all over Harry. But her eyes, her beautiful cinnamon eyes were not shining anymore. They were scared,  
  
they were sad. The light that usually shone from them was gone. He loved that about her, how she was   
  
always happy and full of light; the only light he had ever been able to see, it was warm and welcoming.  
  
-What? I can't not go little weasel.  
  
-God Malfoy screw your pride. This is not just another one of your stupid duels! Listen to me! Harry  
  
is out of his mind and i know you won't restrain yourself from hurting him! I don't want anyone to get  
  
hurt. Tell me you won't go.  
  
This was terrible, he wanted to tell her that he wouldn't go and then hug her and tell her that   
  
everything was gonna be alright. It was killing him to see her in such pain. And her eyes told him   
  
everything. He wanted to do whatever it took to bring that light back in her eyes, but his pride wouldn't   
  
let him.  
  
-Sorry Weasley i can't do that.  
  
-I should have known it was no difference. Silly of me to actually think you might care for me enough   
  
to at least listen to me.  
  
She left. He should have said something but the shock at those words restrained him from doing so.  
  
She thought he cared for her, and he did. But he had pushed her away to the extent that she thought her  
  
presence made no difference. How wrong she was. Her presence was everything. Now that he had finally   
  
embraced his feelings he realised how much he cared for her. Malfoy was experiencing something   
  
new, he was... sad. For all the things he ever did he never thought that something like this would be   
  
the one that would get him sad. But somehow he felt responsible for extinguishing the sparkles of her   
  
eyes. He was impressed how something so little could create such big emotions. The thought of it   
  
happening turned his insides out. He would have to do something about it and he would have to do it soon,   
  
cause he couldn't stand this new feeling it was worse than anything he had ever had before, and   
  
being a Malfoy that is saying something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duel, duel, duel, duel duel, i LOVE duels.  
  
Once again thanks for the reviews! and   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!(sorry, i'm a little hyper!) 


End file.
